hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mgoch
Edits 2010 Line Up Cahnges Mgoch, Most of the info came off of the back of a 2010 US Mystery card. Ther are pictures posted on ebay that reflect the number changes ex Hot Rods Impala #161. On HWC, HWCJohn posted that the last 8 of International series will not be in New Models. I do apoligise if that was an international list, but when I saw new models I thought it was a US list. The numbers are doubled because I left the eight international premieres only on the list. On the New Models #001 Mustang the card reads #1 of 44. Thanks Haypaul1 23:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Custom '69 Chevy could you check these: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Custom62chevy.jpg http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Custom62chevy.green.jpg for which bed version they are http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Custom_%2769_Chevy thanks bob : The two version the yellow and the green are with wood on bed and with the Hot wheels logo. mgoch '80's Corvette vs Chevrolet Corvette What kind of Corvette is Chevrolet Corvette? What's the year? You need to be specific in your explanations because it looks like the '80's Corvette to me. Fclass 14:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yes it's look like the '80's Corvette. But the differance is the trunk (give not the Bag). Geave not year on base. and the casting name is "Chevrolet Corvette" Mercedes SL55 vs Mercedes SL55 AMG Mgoch, why di you start Mercedes SL55? I started Mercedes SL55 AMG and they're both the same. Just check it out at South Texas Diecast. Did you at least check to see if it existed first? Fclass 17:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :They actually are a little different. the Mercedes SL55 is the stock version and the Mercedes SL55 AMG has a body kit on it. In this case though, I think they belong on the same page. Check it out at Mercedes SL55 AMG. BigBadBrad01 17:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok we can take the two different casting on the same page. But for me they are two different casting (South Texas are not my reference). On the Stock version is the Copyright 2003 and on the AMG version give no date. Than for me and I hop on Hot Wheels collectors they or realy two casting. (i'm sorry for my english. is not my first speek). :::They are not different, they are the same. Your source is incorrect. Use South Texas Diecast. It's extremely accurate when it comes to Hot Wheels. By the way, which country are you from? Fclass 15:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm Comming from Switzerland, my first speek is the french. For this casting is for me ok. I just think that we must with wikia not build a second South Texas (I'm use this for many Identification) but is not allways correct. Dream Garage '67 Camaro Hi, could you check your Dream Garage '67 Camaro? I have one and the windows are smoke colored. You listed yours has dark orange windows. While the pictures does make it look that way, I am thinking its just the way the light hit it. Could you look at the actual car, double-check and let me know? Thanks! BigBadBrad01 02:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : Hi, I have compared my camaro with another cars with smoked windows. You have right she'e look like orange evry different car they i have looking. Than this Camaro is relased with Smoked windows. I will change it on the casting page. Hall Of Fame The years in Hall of Fame are wrong. Go to hotwheelscollectors.com, click on "showroom," then click on "database." In the browse box, type "Hall of Fame." All the castings are listed as 2003 and 2004. You also forgot a few other castings. Pontiac Grandprix and Pontiac Stocker are the same. Look at Hot Wheels Collectors database and you'll see it. Fclass 14:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC)